Old State House
(interior) }} The Old State House is a location in Goodneighbor in 2287. It is the town hall of the settlement and the headquarters of the Neighborhood Watch ruled by mayor John Hancock. Moreover, the structure serves as residence for some of Goodneighbor's inhabitants. Background Built in 1713, the Old State House is the oldest public building in Boston. During the years before the Revolutionary War, this building was a hotbed for the ideas and ideals that would result in revolution. It was here that John Adams said, "the child Independence was born." In 1770, right outside its doors, the Boston Massacre took place where five American colonist died inciting rage against the British occupation. The Old State House was the seat of Massachusetts government until the New State House was constructed in 1798.Old State House placard: "Built in 1713, the Old State House is the oldest public building in Boston. During the years before the Revolutionary War, this building was a hotbed for the ideas and ideals that would result in revolution. It was here that John Adams said, "the child Independence was born." In 1770, right outside its doors, the Boston Massacre took place where five American colonist died inciting rage against the British occupation. The Old State House was the seat of Massachusetts government until the New State House was constructed in 1798." (Boston landmark inscriptions) Surviving the Great War completely intact, it now serves as the government building of Goodneighbor and functions as the bunkhouse of the Neighborhood Watch as well as Mayor Hancock’s residence.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "The Old State House, once one of Boston's most renowned historic buildings, now serves as the headquarters of Goodneighbor's mayor, Hancock. According to popular legend, the leader took his name when he took the famous statesman's outfit, once on display." Layout Old State House is located north upon entering Goodneighbor across from the shop Kill or Be Killed. The building has four floors, from the basement to the second floor. The Third Rail, which is located in a former subway station, lies under the basement and cannot be accessed from here. First floor The first floor is built around a central spiral staircase leading to the second and basement floors. The first floor has two rooms: a break room for the Neighborhood Watch in the west and a small museum in the east, filled with display cases. Second floor The second floor contains another break room, as well as Hancock's living quarters, containing his private terminal. The second floor also contains a stairway near the spiral staircase leading up an attic where drifters can sleep. Basement The basement of the building contains a prison cell for the uncommon lawbreakers of Goodneighbor who don't end up dead from the transgressions. Plaque died inciting rage against the British occupation. The Old State House was the seat of Massachusetts government until the New State House was constructed in 1798."}} Inhabitants * Hancock * Fahrenheit * Four Neighborhood Watchmen * Four drifters Notable loot * Two Join the Railroad holotapes - One on the coffee table in Hancock's office, the other on a dresser in the attic room where the drifters are sleeping. * A large amount of chems and consumables. * Red frock coat and tricorn hat - Both worn by Hancock. Related quests * The Silver Shroud – After a broadcast message, one will need to talk to Hancock. * The Big Dig – After completing the quest, Hancock will become available as a follower. Appearances Old State House appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The location is based on the real-world Old State House, a museum and one of the oldest public buildings in Boston. The two buildings appear to be nearly identical. Gallery OldStateHouse-Hancock-Fallout4.jpg|Hancock's room OldStateHouse-Hancock-Fallout4Alternate.png OldStateHouse-Cell-Fallout4.jpg|Cell OldStateHouse-BalconyRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Door leading to the balcony OldStateHouse-Stairs-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs OldStateHouse-Stairs-Fallout4Alternate.png OldStateHouse-Room-Fallout4.jpg|Room on the main floor OldStateHouse-Attic-Fallout4.jpg|Attic OldStateHouse-Attic-Fallout4Aternate.png OSH_Join_the_Railroad_1.jpg|Join the Railroad tapes OSH_Join_the_Railroad_2.jpg References Category:Goodneighbor buildings Category:Boston buildings ru:Старый Капитолий uk:Старий Капітолій